


rainbow over my head

by thyskzaus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyskzaus/pseuds/thyskzaus
Summary: hyunjin is one in a million, but not in the way people tend to like. he lacks a soulmate mark, a pitch-black area on his body that his soulmate will first touch. luckily his best friend seungmin is always there when he needs him.about 1.5k words, fluff [?]
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	rainbow over my head

**Author's Note:**

> hello bubs! this is the first fic that i'm proud to share, but even then please go easy on me!! i hope you enjoy it!!

people have a black "stain" wherever their soulmate will first touch them. once that place has been touched, the spot changes from black to a rainbow of colors, and fades to a natural color over several days.

hyunjin, however, does not have one of these markings. the nurses could never find one when he was born. it's entirely unheard of to not have one, yet here he is, existing without a black mark or a soulmate for that matter.

other kids who've found their soulmates tease him, saying he'll grow old alone as if they think it bothers him anymore. he had accepted it as fact a long time ago; he has no one, and this is fine.

there were always those few who made sure hyunjin stayed safe though. his friends. felix would walk him to class, jisung stayed with him to clean the threats off his locker, and seungmin was always there for him when he felt like the world was ending.

today was particularly bad, however. hyunjin had fallen asleep in his last class, and he woke up ten minutes after the bell to threats and taunts written up his arms, and as he was walking out the school bully, taeyang, approached him with his crew of douchebags.

"hey loser," taeyang said with a twisted grin on his face.

"what this time," hyunjin whispered more to himself than to anyone.

"ah, so you've been expecting me, have you?"

"i mean, you do this every day, i've gotten used to it," hyunjin retaliated, with a stronger voice now.

"aw, the little punk's gotten more confidence now, huh?" taeyang put his hands behind his back.

hyunjin shrank down smaller, shoulders curling inward. "just get it over with."

taeyang brought his arms out from behind him, and slapped hyunjin across the face, black paint going everywhere. he pushed hyunjin to the side and continued down the hall. "see you monday, loser!" he shouted back to him.

"hahaha you're so funny!" hyunjin mumbled to himself, slipping on his hoodie. "calling everyone the same singular nickname and thinking that being an asshole is a personality trait." he pulled his hood up to cover his face and began walking home.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

hyunjin dove into the bathroom as soon as he got home. he didn't need his dad to see him like this, there have been enough calls to the school already. hyunjin threw off his jacket and looked his reflection in the eye.

"why can't the mark be real?"

he started to scrub the marker off of his arms, several tears rolling down his cheeks. hyunjin didn't care where the mark was, he just wished he had one so the bullying would end.

he touched the still wet paint, thinking before wiping it off.

he heard a knock at the door.

"hey kid, you doing okay?" hyunjin heard his father's voice on the otherside of the door.

"yeah," he fibbed, "just really had to go,"

his father laughed awkwardly. "alright then. go get changed so we can eat. i made chicken dumplings!"

hyunjin pumped his fists in the air with a shout of joy. chicken dumplings were his absolute favorite. he heard his father laugh again, more relaxed, and head back to the kitchen. hyunjin skipped upstairs to change.

hyunjin absolutely demolished his first serving of dumplings, surprising his father. hyunjin often skipped lunch, not wanting to put himself in a bad situation, so he was usually ravenous come dinner time.

he was about to reach for seconds, then remembered what day it was. thursday. his mom and older sister got off work early today. instead of grabbing dumplings he piled more greens onto his plate, eating them slower so he could sit with his family for dinner.

he soon heard the passcode on the door being entered, and his mom and sister walk in.

"hi mom! hi yeji!" hyunjin said cheerily, trying to smile around a mouthful of vegetables.

"you look like the neighbor kid!" yeji giggled. "what was his name again, mom?"

there was a short pause. "jisung! han jisung," their mom answered.

"oh, yeah! i saw him the other day eating takeout. he stuffs his cheeks like a squirrel! it's cute," sighed yeji, sitting down at the table. their mother soon joined them and they began eating again.

hyunjin, though he did not speak up much, stayed at the table for a long while. he looked around the room at his family. his dad had two faded handprints on his cheeks, a thumb going over his lips. his mom had faded markings on the palms of her hands that she treated with the utmost care. his sister would sometimes reach up to her earlobe and touch the mark, still black and waiting. he liked his sister's mark. it was in such a cute place, and he bet one of her friends was going to reach out while admiring an earring.

he looked down at his hands. his phone kept buzzing, and it felt rude to hang around any longer.

"may i be excused?"

"yes, of course. goodnight honey," his mom excused him and hyunjin ran upstairs to get ready for bed.

hyunjin threw his phone to the side, notifications still rolling in. multiple comments on his instagram posts filled with threats and taunts. he had been set to private for years, so someone must have been planning this.

he still didn't block anyone, however. he couldn't bring himself to do it. he didn't want to. even thought the words hurt, he kept reading until he couldn't stand to look at them anymore.

it was too much. he needed to talk to someone. he decided to message seungmin.

─────────────────────────────────────────────

**hyun:** hey  
⁹‧¹⁶

 **hyun:** i need you  
⁹‧¹⁶

 **hyun:** please  
⁹‧¹⁷

 **seungiie:** need me to come over? i saw what happened  
⁹‧¹⁷

 **hyun:** yes  
⁹‧¹⁷

 **hyun:** can you spend the night?  
⁹‧²⁰

 **seungiie:** of course. i'll be over soon  
⁹‧²¹

─────────────────────────────────────────────

not twenty minutes later hyunjin heard the front door and soon his bedroom door open and shut, and a quiet "seungmin in the building!" flowed into the room. he jumped onto the bed, where hyunjin was sat staring blankly at his closet.

"wanna talk, hyunjin-ah?"

hyunjin slumped back against the wall. "someone leaked my instagram. that was my only creative outlet and not it's tarnished." he looked at his phone again still a few comments he hasn't seen, but it's not like he wants to look at them. "i feel like it isn't worth it anymore."

"...what isn't?" seungmin looked at him with a questioning expression.

"trying," hyunjin answered plainly. "i can't do anything without getting teased at for not having a mark, so hy bother doing anything."

"hyunjin, don't think like that. it never does any good for you."

"i know," hyunjin sat up, his hood falling off his head.

"you are so creative with everything you do. like for our english project, the podcast thing? you kept doing it and now it's become this whole beautiful thing that so many people love and listen to often. or your photography? holy wow, do i wish i had talent like that-"

"your words seem very empty to me, minnie."

"okay okay, compliments don't work that well on you, i forgot haha."

seungmin turned his body to face hyunjin, and that invited him to do the same.

seungmin leaned close to hyunjin, inches between their noses.

"everything you do is special. it makes you who you are. i know i sound like a broken record, but i will say this over and over again: you are more than a mark."

and even though hyunjin had heard it time and time again, he couldn't help but tear up a little bit. he rubbed his eyes with his sweater paws and thanked seungmin with a strained voice.

then, without realizing, seungmin reached out and ran his fingers through hyunjin's hair.

"you are so special," seungmin said while bringing their foreheads together. hyunjin looked into seungmin's eyes and smiled, but then noticed something weird. a strange light shining in his prereferral.

hyunjin moved seungmin's hand off his head to look at it.

seungmin's hand and hyunjin's once jet-black hair wear lighting up in a rainbow of colors, filling the whole of hyunjin's room with color.

the two boys looked at each other for a long time, both about to cry, until hyunjin tackled seungmin in the biggest bear hug.

"i can't believe it was you!" seungmin cried out with joy, tucking his face into the crook of hyunjin's neck.

"i can't believe i have a soulmate," hyunjin sobbed into seungmin's shirt.

seungmin pulled away and took hyunjin's chin in his hands. "you better believe it, baby,"

hyunjin blushed, and leaned into the younger's touch. "does this mean we're...?"

"dating? only if you want to," seungmin looked down to his other hand, thinking he went too far.

"yes," hyunjin held seungmin's empty hand and squeezed it. "i'd like that,"

the two boys then rushed downstairs to show hyunjins parents, and they almost cried more than he did. all five of them hugged for what felt like ages.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

hyunjin finally felt like he had a place in the universe, and that place was by seungmin's side. he couldn't be happier.

the next day at school everyone stared at hyunjin and seungmin. how could they not? the boy who was thought to be soulmateless was parading around with glowing hair and a quite clingy boy at his side.

he didn't mind the stares though. he felt good. and when hwang hyunjin feels good about himself, no one can stop him.

he soon passed taeyang, who was by his locker. the bully looked up at him and his smirk fell in an instant. his main target had nothing to tease anymore.

hyunjin looked him in the eyes, and said as sweetly as possible, "have a nice day, 'punk'," before walkig with seungmin to their first class of the day, felling better than ever.

finally happy. finally safe. finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! m sorry it was short haha. feel free to give me feedback, all of it is much appreciated <3


End file.
